


a (not so) chance encounter

by v_darkstar



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Snarky Peter is snarky, Tony being a flirt, first encounter, light humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peter was only doing what he does best; swinging around and catching the bad guys. so why the hell was he being pinned down by some blonde guy called captain america and being accused of being a villain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a (not so) chance encounter

a/n: fill for the amazing spider man kink meme. [original prompt here](http://spiderkinkmod.livejournal.com/1663.html?thread=6271#t6271)

;;

  
  
Peter thought that it was coincidence enough that he gained abilities that lead to him becoming Spider-Man, so he never would have thought that there would be more people like him. Sure there was Doctor Connor, but he was basically spawned from Peter and his formula, so that didn’t really count (even if his reptilian form had caused so much damage to not only Peter but also to the people around him). After promising Captain Stacy that he wouldn’t put Gwen into any danger (which lead to the end of their relationship) Peter had been miserable, and then she had got back with Flash (not that he had anything against Flash anymore, the taller boy was a lot different to the bully he used to be in early high school) so Aunt May had suggested them moving away from the area for awhile. She’d said “what harm can it do?” And Peter couldn’t think of any. They left for central Manhattan – just past the Williamsburg Bridge – in the summer (and if he was heartbroken just a little bit when Gwen didn’t answer his invite to say goodbye at lunch, then he made sure not show it.)

  
  
The towers were like nothing he’d ever seen. Sure the ‘other side’ of New York, his hometown, was a large enough place that people still remained faceless when he walked past, but this district seemed so much bigger. The skyscrapers reached higher, the streets were busier, and nobody had ever heard about the Spider-man there.

  
  
Well, all but one agency.

  
  
A month after they’d settled in (Aunt May had got a job Peter was  _so_  glad she was as happy as she was) he decided it was about time he donned the suit once more and went back to being the local crime fighting super hero.

  
  
Turns out it was a bad idea when he had chosen not to install the television as soon as they moved in, and it was also bad because he never read the newspaper.

  
  
He was unfortunate because when it was his second time swinging he found out that there was another super hero already taking care of all the fights and troubles – no, more than one, a whole team of super heroes were already protecting the citizens.

  
  
Peter had been in process of taunting some thugs who had been trying to do a drug trade, their hands webbed together and their eyes covered over as they had been in the process of exchanging their ‘goods’, when a deep voice had broke out behind him, “Who are you?”

  
  
His head had snapped back so quickly that he almost got whiplash, “I don’t know, who are you?” he replied cautiously. The man who had spoken was dressed in a blue, white and red outfit and Peter didn’t fail to notice the huge-ass shield he was carrying (it was too dark to see completely clearly but the shield looked like it had a giant star on it).

  
  
The man looked affronted with being shot down and huffed becoming standing up straight, “Captain America.”

  
  
Peter just titled his head to the side a bit and turned around completely to approach the other slowly, “Am I supposed to know who that is?”

  
  
Once again the man – no, ‘Captain America’ – looked almost shocked that he wasn’t being bombarded with praise and awed recognition.

  
  
Peter was deciding whether he was going to a) run away before he was attacked by some lunatic, or b) try to figure out who the other actually was, when he barely dodged a left hook from behind.

  
  
He span around exasperated when another set of fists tried to hit him. It was a lady dressed in all black and a guy wearing purple (he had to chuckle, purple? Seriously? Purple?) that had started attacking him.  They were fast and Peter had trouble dodging so he resorted to using his hands and forearms to deflect their hits, “What the hell?”

  
  
When the red head managed to land a punch on his stomach that made him gasp out, by instinct he shot his hands out. He webbed the man back onto the wall and shot the female’s eyes and mouth. She started almost flailing to get some oxygen into her air ways so he did what he usually did; made sure to cut two holes directly near her nostrils before using his webs to pin her to the ground.

  
  
The guy in purple was yelling at him to let him go and fight like a man and Peter was laughing, but then the next second he was being struck in the back of his neck and the next he was on the ground inhaling sharply through the pain. He may be more than human but a punch to the spine still hurt like a fucking bitch.

  
  
He was getting back onto his feet when a large hand gripped him by his shoulders and flipped him over. Peter was pinned and he knew that he wasn’t going to be allowed up any time soon.

  
  
Captain America was all but sitting on top of him, two strong thighs trapping his arms by his side. Peter started squirming, “Get off me! I don’t know who or what the fuck you guys are but I’m not the bad guy here!”

  
  
The Captain America person was frowning and he regarded Peter with somewhat apprehension, “If you are not then why are you dressed like that?”

  
  
Okay, the guy was really heavy, “I’m the good guy!”

  
  
It seemed like Captain America was about to say something when they all noticed a loud thunk of metal impacting with the ground.

  
  
“Thanks for waiting for me guys, it’s not like I was busy developing better equipment for you or anything, ungrateful dicks,” It was a guy. In a robot suit. Peter felt like he was going to faint; how many bloody super heroes were there?

  
  
After a moment of huffing, the robot’s face shield lifted and folded within itself, “and who is this?”

  
  
All eyes were trained back on him and he swallowed thickly. What if these guys wanted to take away his powers? Or maybe they’d outcast him because he isn’t part of their gang? He resumed struggling against the large guy’s weight but he barely managed to move an inch.

  
  
The purple guy had somehow gotten himself free and was now walking towards the metal man, “he’s some punk claiming to be one of us.”

  
  
“He’s part of the Avengers?”

  
  
“No, he’s just sprouting on about how apparently he’s a super hero.”

  
  
“I am!” Peter groaned out. He couldn’t feel his arms anymore.

  
  
“How do we not know you’re some crazed villain? You did just,” Captain America waved his arms around, “shoot Hawkeye and Black Widow with that sticky stuff.”

  
  
“They attacked me first! Haven’t you guys ever heard of ‘Spider-Man?”

  
  
“Spider-Man? That’s you?” The metal man drawled out, “what a great super hero name.”

  
  
The purple guy – was he Hawkeye or Black Widow? – scoffed, “like Iron Man is any better.”

  
  
Peter was a bit lost with how familiar these guys were acting; Iron Man and the purple guy were snapping remarks back and forth, and the girl was just standing there looking pissed off (how the hell did they manage to get his web off of them?) Peter was almost convinced that they would get lost with themselves and then he could escape, but the only person who seemed to be paying attention to the new guy was Captain America. He seemed to be contemplating something.

  
  
“Now, now. Don’t think too much, you could hurt yourself.” Peter tried to say earnestly but dear lord, the guy was very very heavy.

  
  
“Well, if you are a super hero then you wouldn’t mind if I took your mask off would you?” The blonde man’s face screwed up, “and if you’re actually a bad guy then we’d know your identity.”

  
  
Peter started complaining again. Why did they get permission to all but apprehend him, restrain him, and now they got to reveal who he really was? He knew he was pouting but he couldn’t help it as Captain America pulled his mask off.

  
  
The minute his face was revealed, the other on top of him looked affronted.

  
  
“He’s just a kid.”

  
  
Peter had half the mind to ignore them and go mute but he really wanted to get up off the ground and soon. “ ‘m not a kid.” The other costumed guys seemed to stop as Captain America studied his face.”Okay, this is getting kinda awkward.”

  
  
The metal man snapped back to attention and heavy clunking resounded as he moved towards Peter, “well, well, who’s a pretty bird?” he smirked, “the name’s officially Iron Man, but you can call me Tony, Tony Stark, love.”

  
  
The younger male couldn’t help but gape. These guys were having a whole face heel turn movement going on. And was Tony  _flirting_  with him?

  
  
“Gotta say, I’m not a big fan of the super hero name, but I do admire your getup. It’s very,” he paused, “form fitting.”

  
  
“Oh my god, Tony. You’re going to add paedophilia to the list of offenses now, are you?”

  
  
The youngest had half a mind to tell them that he was 18 thank you very much, he was quite legal. But then Captain America finally stood up – finally – and Peter could feel blood rushing to the previously restricted areas and could have cried in relief. He pulled his body together – he sat up and momentarily stretched his limbs – then stood.

  
  
Honestly, he was still a little pissed that they only believed he was a good guy  _after_ they’d seen his face. Was his attitude so bad that only a look at his ‘young features’ could convince them that he wasn’t a villain?

  
  
“This had been fun and all – “ He regarded the waiting super heroes, “Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Iron Man – “

  
  
“Call me Tony.”

  
  
“ – but I’ve got to go home and somehow stop my arms from falling off.”

  
  
Once again, the Captain America guy appeared to be thinking and then all of a sudden he was spinning around to mumble something at Tony – no,  mumble something to Iron Man.

  
  
He knew something bad was going to happen when Black Widow and Hawkeye (Peter still had no idea who was who) moved to stand directly behind him.

  
  
“Kid, I’d love to say that you could go on your merry own way, but the company we work with is less than polite with meeting new possible agents.” The Captain nodded determinedly, “so we’re going to have to take you with us.”

  
  
“What? No. I don’t want to work for some company.” He scoffed. He was freelance. He helped people when they needed help, not when he was told to.

  
  
“I told you.” Tony smirked and cackled at the Captain, “Now, looks like we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

  
  
“You’re the one who’s gonna get hard after – “

  
  
Peter decided not to hear the rest of the sentence that the Purple Guy snorted out.

  
  
Now, Peter knew that he could take the two nameless ‘agents’ down with his web, he could probably delay Captain America for a while, but it turned out that a guy in some tin armour suit that could fly and shoot laser bolts (what  _were_  they?) was the one he failed  to stop. One minute he was slowly inching away from them and then the next he was grabbed around the waist and being pulled closer to warm metal.

  
  
“I don’t usually use this card until the second date, but for you I’ll make an exception.”

  
  
Sure he had been ‘swinging’ (ha, swinging) around a few different towns for awhile now, but the rush of air that encased him as the other shot up in the sky was fast enough to make him cry out.“Oh my god –“ And if Peter screamed particularly high pitched like a girl, then he made sure to avoid eye contact with a smirking Tony Stark after they’d landed at a place dubbed ‘S.H.E.I.L.D’.   
  
  
  
;;  
  
  
a/n: first dabble in the fandom. forgive messy writing and the fail 'fight' scene.


End file.
